Parasita
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: "Eu te amo, Claude." - Declamara, permitindo á um sorriso apaixonado florescer em sua face infantil. "Eu também te amo, Vossa Alteza." - Mentiu o mais velho, recolhendo suas vestes espalhadas pelo chão do aposento. - "E amarei até o fim do para sempre."


Por mais que rotineiro, não havia tornado-se tedioso, e ainda que carregado de mentiras e incertezas, aqueles instantes eram valedouros para o pequenino que clamava pelo sentimento que tanto lhe fazia falta. Almejava nada mais do que amenizar a solidão que o corroia, assassinando-o aos poucos.

Ácido na pele, doce em seus devaneios que o embalavam numa serenata de sentenças ocas e mascaradas.

"Beije-me mais uma vez..." – Clamava Alois. Sentia seu corpo arder em resposta aos toques do mordomo, que obedecia-o, selando ambos os lábios e invadindo-os com sua língua úmida, entrelaçando-a na menor.

Claude deitara sua pequena e frágil presa em seu leito, desguarnecendo-o vagarosamente de suas vestes, que deslizavam pelo maculado e delicado tronco.

O garoto permitia ás pálpebras que despencassem sobre suas órbitas cor de mar, deliciando-se apenas com as sensações causadas pelo mais velho.

"Eu preciso de você..." – O conde deixava transparecer o desespero no timbre falho de sua voz.

Após ter seu mestre por completo desnudo, o demônio pusera-se á abandonar seus trajes, tal como fizera com o outro, sem desviar o olhar do corpo alheio, que clamava por atenção.

Alois perdia-se nos frívolos olhos do mordomo, que há muito haviam tornado-se a chama que iluminava seu caminho. A maneira com a qual o mesmo fitava-o era assustadora e simultaneamente tentadora, o que impedia-o de cessar o ato.

Isento dos panos que o encobria, Claude juntou-se ao menor no colchão macio, acolhendo-o em seus braços e atacando-lhe o pescoço, distribuindo neste, mordidas e sucções.

"Ahhm!" – O loiro gemia em resposta, cravando seus dentes nos próprios lábios com força o suficiente para rasgá-los.

Claude percebera-o, e pousara dois de seus dedos finos sobre o ferimento, na tentativa de estocar o sangue que por ali escorria, conseqüentemente, sujando-os.

Ao notar o líquido quente deslizando por seu indicador, o moreno levara-o até a boca, usando sua língua para limpá-lo, deleitando-se de seu sabor peculiar.

O garoto apenas estudava-o com os olhos curiosos. Queria vê-lo esbanjando reações positivas para qualquer coisa relacionada ao ato que ali ocorria.

Após, o demônio voltara á brincar com a carne macia de sua criança, beijando-lhe a mesma, percorrendo-lhe os lábios do pescoço aos ouvidos, proferindo frases sujas, que faziam o pequeno corpo estremecer.

"... Eu sou seu." – Por completo apaixonado e entregue, o menor sibilava em resposta – "Use-me da forma que lhe convir."

Claude, por sua vez, apenas divertia-se ás custas do coração tolo de Alois. Fazia de seu corpo infantil, um brinquedo. Ignorava a dor que a ilusão de seus atos causavam no mais novo, desejava apenas amansar seu instinto demoníaco que lhe queimava internamente.

Aproveitava-se da fragilidade alheia como um parasita sem o menor pingo de remorso e muito menos enternecimento.

E como era de praxe, colocando suas vontades á frente de qualquer outra coisa, o mordomo afastara as pernas da criança, encaixando-se entre as mesmas.

"Pronto?" – Conferiu.

"... Sim." – Respondera o conde sem hesitar.

"Ordene-me." – Provocava-o, em prol de seu próprio entretenimento. Divertia-se em ver o imponente conde Trancy implorando por satisfações carnais. A ironia arrancava-lhe um discreto sorriso, quase invisível, uma vez que tinham como fonte de iluminação, nada mais do que feixes de luz lunar que adentravam no aposento por entre as persianas.

O mais novo baixara o olhar. Sentia-se intimidado pelo timbre de voz alheio.

"Me foda..." – Proferiu num fio de voz.

"_Yes, your Highness..."_

Acatando á ordem final, o demônio começara a penetrar seu amo melindrosamente. De início, estocava-o com lentidão, aumentara a velocidade apenas ao sentir que este, havia acostumado-se com o volume dentro de si.

Não era como se tudo aquilo fosse novo ou algum tipo de raridade. Fazia parte do cotidiano de ambos, há um considerável tempo os dois realizavam aquele tipo de atividade. Ocorria todas as noites, antes de o pequeno conde fechar seus olhos para o descanso noturno.

De um lado o amor, e de outro, o mais puro oportunismo.

"M-mais rápido..." – Proclamava o menor em meio á seus gemidos descontrolados. – "P-por favor!"

O mais velho obedecia-o, pousando ambas as mãos em sua cintura para facilitar a movimentação.

"Ahmm!" – Alois deixava escapar por entre os lábios rosados, gritos de dor e prazer, estes, ecoavam pelo recinto. - "Mais!"

Hora ou outra, o demônio silenciava-o com beijos ardentes. Acariciava seu rosto e suas madeixas douradas enquanto fazia-o, na tentativa de acalmar-lhe os nervos e fazê-lo conter o volume de suas proclamações.

O garoto nunca fora muito bom em autocontrole. Ao ter sua fala limitada pela boca alheia, pusera-se á arranhar-lhe as costas, enquanto movia-se contra o corpo alheio.

Em breves instantes, o garoto alcançara seu limite. Derramara-se, sujando o ventre do mordomo com os resquícios do prazer que o consumia. Este, não demorou-se á fazer o mesmo, por sua vez, dentro de seu mestre.

"Ahmm..." – Suspirou Alois ao rolar em seu leito.

Posicionara-se de bruços, envolvendo em seus braços o primeiro travesseiro que lhe tomara a vista.

"Eu te amo, Claude." – Declamara, permitindo á um sorriso apaixonado florescer em sua face infantil.

"Eu também te amo, Vossa Alteza." – Mentiu o mais velho, recolhendo suas vestes espalhadas pelo chão do aposento. – "E amarei até o fim do para sempre."

Notas da autora:

Pediram-me pra escrever um drama, eu queria escrever porn, então juntei a fome com a vontade de comer.

Enfim, não sei de ficou corrido demais, mas espero que tenham gostado. Estou cansada, mas estava tendo uma crise daquelas de: "eu sou uma péssima escritora, eu sou um lixo, blá blá blá" e acabei por obrigar-me á escrever algo, no intuito de tirar uma prova.

Não sei se ficou bom, até que gostei, mas tenho medo de ter detalhado mais os sentimentos do que as ações. Gosto quando a cena fica clara na mente do leitor, não sei se consegui fazê-lo desta vez.

Ah, sou boba e chorei escrevendo isso. Beijinhos pros fãs. Mas é como um sábio certa vez citou; "otp significa 'one true pairing', mas eu prefiro o termo 'only tears and pain'."

De qualquer forma, obrigada á quem leu. E vale refrescar a memória de vocês: Qualquer tipo de comentário é muitíssimo bem vindo, e pode arrancar-me um sorriso. Meus leitores amados querem ver-me sorrindo, certo? ... CERTO?!

Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça: Encerrando a fanfic ás 03:22h.


End file.
